In a traditional mopping process, a traditional mop bucket is filled with clean water at a janitor's closet or other water source and is moved from a janitor's closet to the site to be cleaned. The user dips a dry mop into the water in the mop bucket and fully wets the mop. The user lifts the mop and sets it in the wringer and wrings some of the water out of the mop into the mop bucket. The user mops the floor with the wet mop to clean the floor until the mop becomes too dirty or too dry. The user then dips the mop into the water in the mop bucket to rinse the dirt out of the mop. The user places the mop in the wringer and wrings the water and dirt from the mop into the water in the mop bucket. This process may be repeated multiple times. The water in the mop bucket becomes increasingly dirty as the process is repeated. When the dirty water is reintroduced to the floor via the mop, it is likely to redeposit some amount of dirt onto the floor. From this point on, until the mop bucket is dumped and rinsed and fresh water is added, the water continues to get dirtier. The only option for clean water is for the user to return the mop bucket to the janitor's closet or other water source, dump out the dirty water and refill the bucket with clean water including additional chemical cleaning agents. Such a process is labor and time intensive.